Bittersweet
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Finished!During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that’s when an unexpected vortex sucks them both in, leaving interesting results! SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bittersweet  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex sucks them both in, leaving interesting results!  
  
Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke  
  
Chapter One: Into the Vortex of Oblivion  
  
From the fluttering robes of the most powerful and feared wizards came the most unexpected complex of curses and spells, flying, on different jets of lights, threatening into shocking waves as both auras collided into one enormous beam.  
  
Harry Potter stared. The Boy Who Lived stared at both wizards, gaping as their aura became vibrant waves of force and power, facing each other, their lips barely moving as their wands flick and turn on their command. He didn't expect things to end in such a way but finally, after getting caught each year by the fearful Dark Lord, Harry understood he did not stand a chance against him; The Dark Lord had grown into a fearful powerful being, to his utter displeasure.  
  
It was when, on his last months of his final year at Hogwarts that Harry Potter faced the Dark Lord only to find himself minutes later twitching madly on the cold ground of the Unknewl Forest in the southwest of England under the enchantment of the deadly Cruciatus Curse.  
  
He saw the pitiful scarlet eyes gleaming with the hunger that has been burning for years; his end. Harry Potter whimpered suddenly wishing he had one day more to breath, feel the morning and turn into a young man on his eighteen birthday. He felt the cold wood of Voldemort's wand, pressing down his throat starting to chock his senses.  
  
It was then, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made his appearance and backed the Dark Lord off Harry's whimpering figure. Harry knew Albus wanted him gone, at the moment, to a better safer place but Harry found the scene rather, intriguing; Dumbledore was pure action, like never a wizard had seen him before and Harry felt quite special about it, he was the one witnessing such a battle between these two powerful wizards.  
  
Dumbledore was good, Harry had to admit it. Despite the hate he had developed for the old man after deciding his future and life many times Harry was fascinated how easily Dumbledore dealt with Voldemort; how the old wizard would disappear in a fluttering of his robes and reappeared seconds behind, startling Voldemort and forcing the Dark Lord to cover himself with the black shield floating inches away, just a few scant centimeters from his chest.  
  
Harry was hidden, yes, looking amazed at the two wizards still trying to catch the curses and jets of lights flying everywhere, cracking the wood of the trees around. The tree branches bent and snapped as their auras grew and the agitated desire to end the battle thickened. Things were going nasty.  
  
But the wizards did not exchange any word unlike the many battles they've had before, instead they flick, turned, dodged and pushed their magical auras out at each other, trying to find a way to weaken their opponent.  
  
It was in an instant flick of their wands at the same time that sent the jet of silver light startling both wizards as their spell collided, joined into a sparkling rain of silver jolts of electricity that pulled their wands together harshly, shocking both wizards. With humming and the shaking of the ground around them almost causing them to lose their sudden hard grip on their wands.  
  
The whirling of the air intensifies and their auras collide with the silver sparkling jolts coming from their wands. The wands began to shake wildly under their grip as each tip found its opponent. The black shield of Voldemort's chest vanished in a swirling black smoke. The tips touched and silence surrounded the place. The swirling black smoke circled both their wands, creating a rather black-silver swirling hole, sending threads of yellow light around them.  
  
Harry stared horrified as the vortex started to pull both wizards together, dragging them despite their fight for survival, each trying to stand still. Their hands whitened, at the pressure of tightly holding their wands, as the vortex swallowed the tips and the wind tore at their robes making it more difficult for the wizards to escape.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the tree, as the wind tossed his raven messy hair, feeling the immense power of the vortex.  
  
"Tom!" Dumbledore called, pulling his wand as much as possible away from the vortex, "Drop your wand!"  
  
Harry felt his own wand, humming, vibrating in his pocket. "Are you crazy old fool?" Voldemort shouted back, desperately pulling at his own wand.  
  
"It might end this nonsense!"  
  
"It's your fucking fault!" Voldemort shouted through the turbulent wind, pulling them inches inside the vortex. "If you only had let me-"  
  
"Do you want to live or not?" Voldemort growled narrowing his scarlet snake eyes into the concerned bright blue eyes of the old wizard.  
  
"I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life," Voldemort mumbled slowly letting go of his wand. The wand devoured by the swirling black- silver vortex but what made Voldemort yelp was the amount of force that pulled him along with his wand.  
  
Hastily, on instinct Dumbledore reached out and grabbed Voldemort by his forearm. Voldemort looked up startled at the bright blue eyes of his nemesis widening in fear.  
  
"You insufferable bastard!" Voldemort yelled, throwing his other hand forward, gripping the old man's forearm. Dumbledore felt his boot loosing his footing on the ground, dragging him closer to the vortex, his other hand holding his wand still.  
  
"Professor!" Harry called from behind the tree. "Let go of him!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Voldemort growled, "I'll pull you in if you do!"  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, "Stay away!"  
  
"Professor!" Harry called. The old wizard let go of his wand, and instantly they were pulled inside the vortex. With wide eyes, Harry stared at the vortex as it swallowed them into the black-silver swirling energy fields moving like thin water around them. In a split second, it closed and vanished into thin air leaving the clearing a wreck and a wind tousled boy.  
  
Harry let himself slump onto the ground terrified, trying to digest the idea; Dumbledore was gone, along with him Lord Voldemort.  
  
Both bosses, the most powerful wizards of all time were gone, into a God only knows what kind of black swirling vortex created by their magic. Harry tried to stop the uneasy feeling inside his stomach.  
  
Why didn't Dumbledore let go of him?  
  
Why did Voldemort desperately cling to Dumbledore's forearm?  
  
But he knew the questions couldn't be answered at the moment. Both were gone, both sides will be lost and scattered.  
  
Mustering all his energy, Harry Potter ran, ignoring the nauseas growing in his stomach. He has to find them, all of the Order, before launching an attack. He must tell them both were lost inside a vortex...  
  
And find a way how to get them...him out...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: You people won't believe this story but this is going to be slash! Between Voldemort and Dumbledore! I have big funny plans for this fic! Is it worth continuing? 


	2. Under the Sorceress’ Command

Title: Bittersweet  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex suck in them both, leaving interesting results!  
  
Status: BETAED  
  
Notes: Dumbledore is as normal as possible but Tom aka Voldemort will become a bit OOC. You know young hormones and since the poor Dark Lord lost his glorious magic XD  
  
Chapter Two: Under the Sorceress' Command  
  
The world around him focused and the black-silver swirling once surrounding his body vanish. He was glad, terribly glad it was gone; it made him bloody dizzy. A hard warm weight landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of him for split second. He couldn't see the face of whoever fell on him but he was very pissed off; very indeed.  
  
His eyes scanned his surrounding finally realizing the place he was, is not the same one he had battled Potter and the great old fool. Angrily, nostrils flaring, he pushed the body away.  
  
"Get off me!" he growled, barely opening his mouth. The body rolled over and sat up, looking at his surrounding as well.  
  
Voldemort stopped, looking at the man, exploring his surroundings. At first, before throwing the body off him, he thought it was the old fool, who tricked him inside the vortex as the body was clad in dark blue robes, just like Dumbledore before this incident happened. Now that he looked closer, it was nothing compared to the old wizard.  
  
Instead of the wrinkled pale skin, silver long beard matching his hair and slim figure, it was a man, with shoulder-length light silky brown hair, pale smooth skin and half moon glasses. Behind them, was something that seemed the same; his bright blue eyes, never loosing its twinkling gleaming joy.  
  
Even if the dark blue robes around the man were baggy, and it was known that Dumbledore fancied baggy robes, Voldemort could tell, the man was in his late thirties. Young Dumbledore stood up; keeping his robes around him, despite how they slipped down his shoulders, exposing more of his smooth pale skin and stared incredulously at Voldemort.  
  
"What?" Voldemort snapped, feeling the bright blue eyes checking him out. "Stop staring at me!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled angering the Dark Lord to the point of forcing him to his feet. Voldemort made his way to Dumbledore with difficultly; his robes felt tight around his thighs and groin, stretching the skin to the point of making him yelp at the sudden pain.  
  
"This is entirely your fault!" Voldemort bellowed pointing his finger at Dumbledore's nose. "Th-" he stopped his sentence, staring at his finger horrified.  
  
Instead of the bony white long fingers he's had since becoming The Dark Lord, his hands were light tanned color, short and quite strong. Hastily, his hands flew to his face, feeling a pair of thin hairy eyebrows, pointed nose and pouty lips.  
  
Dumbledore watched in amusement as Voldemort touched his hair expecting the greasy tangled long raven hair, cascading down his back to find a mop of short messy untangled raven hair, smooth and clean under his touch.  
  
Voldemort didn't need any more details besides his tight robes and unexpected changes to let him know he had returned to his Tom Riddle self. Of course, Tom Riddle was known to be a built, broad muscled man with slim six pack of abs and with charming looks, Voldemort was slim, bony and barely muscular.  
  
Angrily, his nostrils flaring, he launched himself against Dumbledore, knocking him to the floor. The other man pushed the raven haired young man away, and then threw his legs around the younger man's abdomen and pinning him down to the floor.  
  
"This is your bloody fault!" He snarled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore pressed his forearm on the raven haired man's neck, quieting him.  
  
"I suggest you keep it down Tom."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I believe this is who you are now."  
  
"And when I get back to myself I'll skin you alive!"  
  
"You look better this way Tom."  
  
"What?!" he asked startled by Dumbledore's comment, a blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"You-" he hissed his hands flying to Dumbledore's chest.  
  
"Calm down Tom-"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"  
  
"What's goin' on 'ere?" Both men turned their heads to look at the man ahead. It didn't take them long to notice the baggy patched jeans, white oversize shirt, red hat and a oatmeal stick on the corner of his lips to realize it was a Muggle, a farmer Muggle.  
  
His chocolate eyes stared down at them both with a confusing raised eyebrow, with his chestnut hair, spiked and tugged into his red hat. Despite many farmers, who usually were fat and grumpy, this one, in his late forties, was broad, muscular with tanned skin after spending hours under the sun. It was a man who was consumed his appearance.  
  
"I said what's goin' on 'ere?" he asked with a crappy American accent. Tom took the opportunity to shake the shocked Dumbledore off him, making him land on his side.  
  
Hastily, Tom searched all his robes pockets, looking for his wand when Dumbledore spoke. "We're tourists."  
  
The farmer raised both his eyebrows this time. "Tourist? By that -oh so marvelous- accent, ye' must be from England," the man queried.  
  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore replied, with his usual gracefully authority tone, keeping the robes around his body. Tom snorted behind him and crossed his arms across his chest, causing the clothes to make a stretching sound.  
  
"What 'bout those blankets?" he asked gesturing to Dumbledore's dark blue robes.  
  
"Ah we lost our luggage."  
  
"We?" Tom asked incredulously, standing up painfully. "There is no 'we' here."  
  
Dumbledore stared hard at the raven haired man, through his half-moon glasses. "You aren't going to scare me with that look."  
  
"Excuse me," Dumbledore said pushing Tom as he turned his back on the Muggle man. "I'm trying to get us some shelter while we try to figure out where we are and how to get back to where we came."  
  
"A shelter?" Tom asked, almost sarcastically. "He's a Muggle!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! I'm not going to live with a Muggle! Besides, who told you I will be staying here?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked, looking mildly interested.  
  
"Apparate, of course!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I really want to see you try that."  
  
Tom's lips twitched at the amused eyes of the older wizard. "I don't have my wand."  
  
Dumbledore grinned, uncovering his hands to show him his own phoenix wand. Tom glared at him and tried to snatch the wand from the wizard's hand but Dumbledore slipped the wand back inside his robes.  
  
"Give me my wand," Tom hissed.  
  
"We can't perform magic, especially not with a Muggle here-"  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"-besides," Dumbledore continued ignoring Tom's hissing, "There is something about these lands, that will not allow us to cast any magic, so I suggest you calm down and let me deal with this."  
  
"I hate you," Tom hissed in his face, "It's all about you! You think I will lower myself to follow your commands?"  
  
"I happen to be the oldest between us," Dumbledore pointed out. Tom crossed his arms irritated by being under Dumbledore's care to say. "You'll have your wand back if you collaborate."  
  
"This is bloody fantastic!" Tom said sarcastically, "Now I am stuck with you, of all people in God knows where without a single sparkle of magic!"  
  
"It's not that bad." Tom growled at the brown haired wizard. Chuckling, Dumbledore pushed him back to where the Muggle was looking at them perplex.  
  
"Pardon me; my friend here gets a little freaky."  
  
"You wish," Tom mumbled his arms still crossed. Dumbledore nudged him in the ribs as he continued.  
  
"We got lost on our way here, and unfortunately, lost our belongings."  
  
"And we suddenly lost our age on the way," Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"Eh?" The Muggle asked lifting the oatmeal out of his mouth.  
  
"Tom, dear don't be sarcastic," Dumbledore said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Dumbledore, don't call me dear," he replied mocking the older wizard.  
  
"Yer tend to fight a lot," the Muggle commented.  
  
"Believe me," Tom snapped, "You have no idea."  
  
The Muggle chuckled and scratched his neck. "Well, I can lend ya some help. I mean my son is already in college so I guess there's enough room for both of you."  
  
"I really would appreciate the help." Behind Dumbledore, Tom was mocking every word the old wizard said.  
  
"I'm Derrick," he said, hand outstretched. "Yer are?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore and this is my partner Tom Riddle."  
  
"Ya, well then follow me." Dumbledore grabbed the raven haired young man by his forearm, dragging him behind him.  
  
"Believe me Tom; you wouldn't have survived this one." Tom suppressed a snort and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hope you like it 'ere," Derrick said moving some branches out of the way, "It's just Cynthia and I in this big new farm we're working on."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the field of bright green grass filled with animals such as pigs, chickens, lamas, horses and sheep. The house was set several meters from the fields, two floors, wooden flat, with white and soft colors making the house look happy, cozy and peaceful. "It looks lovely," Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Hehe. So what're yer two?" Derrick asked guiding them towards the house.  
  
"We're lovers," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"What?!" Tom exclaimed terrified out of his mind. "LOVERS?!"  
  
"One minute," Dumbledore mouthed to the Muggle and turned to face Tom.  
  
"You really are mad Dumbledore!"  
  
"I am trying to cover our identity."  
  
"Definitely I am not playing your games! Lovers? We can't even stand each other's presence!"  
  
"It's an act," Dumbledore pointed out, "Then again if you really are up to-?"  
  
"Hold your horse there!" Tom exclaimed stepping back. "I would rather starve and die to-to...Urgh!"  
  
"I will kindly ask you to keep your mouth shut-"  
  
"You're responsible for these changes! We're now living under Muggle conditions! I'm entirely fucking irritated because you're using me for your amusement and torture!"  
  
"Amusement?"  
  
"You find this entire ridiculous situation amusing! You know I can't stand Muggles, don't like living like one of them and I'm completely useless without my wand!"  
  
"You're half Muggle-"  
  
"Don't remind me," Tom said sternly, "I'm trying to get rid of every drop of this filthy blood."  
  
"You can't change the fact-"  
  
"Don't lecture me!" Tom bellowed, "I bloody hate this idea! I hate you and your nonsense excuse of ideas! If you only had let me kill your precious Golden Boy but no you swoop in with all your stupid glory and-...Fuck I'm babbling because of you!"  
  
Dumbledore grab the raven haired man's chin hard. "Get the message Tom, both of us are useless without our magic, nobody knows where the hell we are and the only chance to get back to England as soon as possible is the Muggle way so I suggest you start learning how to survive without magic."  
  
"Why-" Dumbledore stare at Tom's dark blue eyes, shutting him up completely.  
  
"Hey!" The Muggle called, "Cynthia will be mad if I arrive late."  
  
Dumbledore let go of his chin and smiled at the Muggle, following him down to the house. Tom stared at the older wizard, holding the dark blue robes tight around his slim almost muscular body.  
  
Tom sighed, for the first time since the beginning of this incident. "Great! This is bloody brilliant; the Dark Lord, feared by many wizards is under the care of Muggles stuck with none other than a young Albus Dumbledore with no trace of magic whatsoever. Just my luck!"  
  
"Tom, dear, are you coming?" Dumbledore called.  
  
His lips twitched at the word dear, "Definitely not my day."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yay! Hope you like this! XD I have wonderful plans for this! Forgive me for Tom's silly mood swings but remember he's younger and the hormones in his body are also younger, it's his mind that's still that old. XD 


	3. Living like Muggles

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Rating: R

Summary: During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each others; that's when an unexpected vortex suck them both, leaving interesting results!

Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke

Chapter Three: Living like Muggles

"Cynthia, we have visitors," Derrick called opening the wooden door for Dumbledore and Tom.

Both Wizards looked around the house amazed. It had been years since they had seen such a fancy old-fashioned house. Off to the right, was a cozy living room, a dark worn green couch with a very old Muggle TV. Farther from the entrance was the small brown colored kitchen with pots and cups clanking around and a scarred wooden table big enough for four people.

Beside the kitchen was a stairs leading up, probably to the rest of rooms in the house, both wizards guessed. "I hope you like it here in the meantime."

"Derrick!" a blonde woman in her forties exclaimed descending the stairs. Her eyes were bright blue, shining with warmness almost like Dumbledore's and her skin was lightly tanned unlike her husband's.

She stopped to look at both Dumbledore and Tom and smiled brightly, "You sure can't get past your soft heart to help others," she said nudging her husband.

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "I really appreciate you and your husband's help. He's a noble man." Derrick beamed proudly at his wife. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Tom did not say a word; instead he rolled his eyes and stared looking around, his face grimacing in distaste. Dumbledore stomped his foot on Tom's, startling the young man. Looking ahead he noticed the two Muggles looking at him.

He crossed his arms and mumbled, "Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Forgive me for my partner's unmannered ways."

"Oh don't worry, "Cynthia said softly. She leaned over Tom and caressed his cheek, to his surprise and he tensed. "He's so much like my son," she said grinning.

She turned and faced the kitchen and Tom took the opportunity to sneer at her back. "Do you want something to drink?" Dumbledore stomped once again on Tom's foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tom growled out but Dumbledore smiled sweetly at Cynthia with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Dumbledore sat down in the chair at the right of the table.

"Water will be fine," he said sweetly looking at Tom out of the corner of his eye.

Derrick looked between them both while Tom scowled at the older man. "You two sure love each other."

Tom whipped his head around to face the Muggle man as Dumbledore answered, "Of course we do; we wouldn't be together if we didn't."

Tom faced the older wizard with fire blazing in his blue eyes. His bright blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "Tom," he began drawing the chair out beside him, "Why don't you sit here?" he asked patting the empty chair.

Tom scowled under the Muggles' stare and slumped down into the chair, crossing his arms in the process. Dumbledore smiled and pulled him closer to his chest and ruffled his raven hair.

"How did you two met?" Cynthia asked looking sweetly at the couple.

"I helped Tom out," Dumbledore answered, making Tom snort. "We accidentally bumped with each other. Tom was young and foolish-"

But Tom was not listening, he was boiling from inside. 'Fucking idiot! Look at him; he's dealing with this like we were actually together. He's finding this totally amusing.'

Tom managed to break the hold Dumbledore had on him and glared at the Muggles laughing at a stupid situation Dumbledore faked. 'Oh if I only had my wand and magic here, I would wipe that laugh off their faces and blast them all to oblivion.'

Tom was mad, he knew that spilling a word edgewise could cause Dumbledore's wrap to go loose and he was scared about it, which enraged him more. He had been trying for years to face the old man without fear seizing him, like a full body bind spell, blocking his mind and his senses. God, the man could see through everything!

'Here I am, Lord Voldemort, under Dumbledore's wrap, unable to fight back because I don't bloody have my fucking wand!' His insides were screaming at the situation. 'God I hate him!'

For the rest of the day, Dumbledore spent talking with Derrick and Cynthia as Tom sat bored out of his mind, unable to say a single word. Tom gazed down at the sandwich on his plate twitching his lips suddenly reminding him of his awful days as an orphan.

"What's wrong Tom?" Cynthia asked, looking concerned at the young man.

Tom looked at her and grimaced. "I'm not hungry," he said dryly. A loud growl came from his stomach.

Dumbledore grinned at him. "Yet your stomach says you are." Tom blushed, his mind snarling at the old wizard. "Do eat Tom."

Glaring at the old wizard Tom ate the sandwich, rather harshly and angrily. As Cynthia cleaned their plates, Tom faced the other man, hissing in his face, "Stop making me look ridiculous!"

"I'm-"

"Don't give them the -I'm trying to cover our identity- crap. You're taking this too seriously!"

"I'm trying to sound convincing." Tom slammed his fist down on the table making the floral arrangement tremble from his act.

"You are stepping out of line. This is the last straw! Be lucky I don't have my wand-!"

Cynthia chuckled, cutting off Tom's outburst. "I believe you two are tired. Come, I'll lead you to your rooms."

Dumbledore stood up, ignoring the hissing angry Tom and followed the lady upstairs. "Tom," Dumbledore called in a sweet amusing tone. Tom found himself rolling his eyes irritated and following both of them, upstairs.

"This will be your room for the rest of your visit," Cynthia said opening the second door on their left. A plain queen-size bed was at the left side of the room with some night tables on each side and an old tattered brown wardrobe on the right.

"That door," Cynthia gestured to the door beside the old wardrobe, "Leads to the bathroom, I hope you two don't mind sharing."

"Not at all," Tom said sounding sarcastic.

"Here are some fresh clean blankets," she said giving Dumbledore the white sheets. She turned and smiled brightly at Tom; kissing his forehead, she patted his cheek. "I bet you're glad to be with such a man like him."

"Night," she whispered, closing the door behind her. Tom broke into a fistful of snorts, pointing at the door.

"She thinks I enjoy being with you! Good Lord, I despise every inch of the idea!" Dumbledore stared at Tom, as he pointed at door, like a maniac weirdo laughing at the words the woman had said.

His eyes lighted up, "I haven't seen you laugh in fifty years."

Tom growled at the old wizard. "This is all-"

"I know Tom, my fault that because perhaps you're having feelings?"

"I don't have feelings," he hissed. "Never had!"

"Is hate a mutual feeling?" Dumbledore asked, looking curiously. Tom was about to say something nasty when the old wizard placed their wands on the night table while chuckling and walked towards the old wardrobe.

Inside, was some old hand me down clothes that probably belonged to Derrick and their son. Tom, being pissed off slumped into the bed, crossing his arms irritated; noticing it was becoming a habit Dumbledore made him do every time he gets upset with the old coot since they arrived there.

Dumbledore let his dark blue robes slip off his shoulders and it slid down his body. Tom gagged noticing Dumbledore was slim, yet faint lines of muscles tried to make their way noticeable on his body unlike Tom; his muscles were visible by the tightness of his black robes. His skin, Tom could assure, was soft and warm.

Tom felt himself blushing as his gaze landed on his lower parts. "So the great Dumbledore fancies boxers," he said smirking.

Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes almost laughing. "They're far better than underwear." He took some jeans and put them on.

"Are you going to change?" Dumbledore asked, folding his dark blue robes. Tom was about to protest but shut his mouth immediately. He hated the idea of wearing Muggle clothes but his tight robes were far too uncomfortable to even walk properly.

He found some plain black trousers and turned to face Dumbledore. "I hope you find a way to get us out of here fast," he growled out.

Dumbledore slumped down on the bed and lay on his back looking at Tom, jokily replied. "Too eager to end this? But things are just starting."

Tom stomped his foot hard on the floor. "I don't want anything with you!" he hissed. "I am Lord Voldemort and will not sink so low as to live like a Muggle!"

"You're still Tom to me." Tom growled angrily and grabbed the lamp over the left side of the wardrobe and threw it a Dumbledore. Laughing, Dumbledore rolled over and missed the blow by inches.

Tom slammed the bathroom door behind him. "That was very unlike you Voldemort."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, the door still closed. He rested his back against the door trying to control his anger.

"I'm letting him get on my nerves!" Tom hissed under his breath. "How can I let him get on my nerves?"

Tom looked at the mirror, finding a young man with raven hair and blue eyes staring back at him. Tentatively, he reached out and touched his face.

"_You look better like this,"_ He heard Dumbledore's voice at the back of his mind. Tom gripped the sink and shook his head. 'He's playing tricks on me!'

He glared at the mirror. "I'll skin him alive once we find a way out of here. Oh yes I will."

TBC...

Notes: Yay! I hope you like it! I think this fic will have about three more chapters and then it's done, I hope. You know how I am; maybe it could turn out to be more. XD hope you like it because I'm taking pleasure on torturing Tom and making him leash his anger and blame on Dumbledore, who is taking it with much amusement.


	4. Into the Supermarket of chaos

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Rating: R

Summary: During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex sucks them both in, leaving interesting results!

Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke

Notes: This idea of Tom knowing more of Muggles than Dumbledore comes from the fact Tom is half-Muggle and lived as an orphan. THANKS FOR THOSE REVIEW!

'.....'-thoughts

"...."- dialogue

Chapter Four: Into the Supermarket of chaos

Next morning Tom was looking vivid as Cynthia served them some oatmeal cream for breakfast. The fact that he was wearing black baggy jeans, black boots and an oversize long blue shirt was not the reason he was looking vivid. It was Dumbledore cuddling all night long against him like a sick lovebird.

This was definitely a nightmare; a nightmare his ancestor, Salazar was making him live through. How fucked up can things get? Tom suddenly found himself wondering if there are really worst things then death and he was sure this one was at the top of the list.

"How was your night?"

"Splendid," Dumbledore commented, his blue eyes shining mischievously. Tom gritted his teeth, gripping the spoon with all his might, controlling his anger.

'He fucking did it on purpose!' he began to slam the spoon down to the table as he swore under his breath 'Fuck him, I'll kill him." over and over again.

"Are you feeling ok, Tom?" Cynthia asked touching the raven haired man's forearm. Tom let go of the spoon hastily and winced under the lady's touch. Of course, his dark mark was still there.

"Did I-"

"Don't touch me," he hissed, holding his forearm. Dumbledore grasped Tom's thigh hard making the young man gulp hard and his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry," he managed to chock out pitifully between the pain on his thigh and holding his howls.

"There's nothing to apologize for Tom," Cynthia said smoothing his back. Tom sighed, feeling the older man letting go of him, and a throbbing stinging sensation on his thigh.

Tom glared at the old man as Derrick caught Cynthia's attention in the living room. "That fucking hurts bastard!"

"You better start controlling your language Tom."

"I'm not a fucking child!" Once again, Dumbledore grasped his thigh hard.

Tom yelped leaning over the table trying to stop the pain. "Stop it!"

"Stop your crappy talk."

"Ok, ok, let me go!" Tom whined barely feeling his thigh. Dumbledore smiled satisfied.

"I hate you," he said acidly, rubbing his thigh. "And I always will."

"Eat."

"You can't make me, I'm not a child. Not. A. Child." Tom said angrily but Dumbledore was fast. In a blink, he was gripping the other's chin thrusting the spoon in, full of the oat meal cream.

Tom slapped his hands away, threw the spoon away and gulped the cream. "How dare you-!"

"It's simple that I really don't want you to-"

"It's nothing of your concern; it's my life! As if you really care! You've wanted me dead for years!"

Cynthia and Derrick watched the couple from the living room startled. Dumbledore noticed this." Tom, keep your-"

"Stop trying to control me! You can't! You bloody can't!"

"Tom-"

"You fucking listen to me!" Tom yelled, "I will skin you, boil you alive, before you can even make me sink so low as a stupid filthy little Mud-"

Tom never finished what he was about to say as Dumbledore stood up, sending the chair to the floor, slammed him against the wall over the left on his stomach and pinned his hands together behind his back. "What were you going to say?"

"Mud-" Dumbledore pressed his grip on Tom's hand and head. Tom's eyes watered for the second time under the grasp of Dumbledore.

"You're stepping out of line Tom," Dumbledore said sternly. "You know as well as I do that we need each others help to go back to England."

"But-"

"Listen!" Dumbledore growled, startling the young man. "My body is not as old as it used to be and I'm far taller and older than you Tom, don't make me take dangerous measures."

"Let go!" Tom cried out, trying to break the grip. Dumbledore let go of him and turned him to face him.

He dusted Tom's shirt off some wooden traces and slapped both his cheeks lightly. "Behave."

Tom looked at his throbbing wrist, due to the force Dumbledore pressed on them. 'Bloody great! Lord Voldemort can't fight him. I bloody can't because I'm fucking smaller.'

Tom looked out of the window at the passing fields of green grass and other farm houses. Dumbledore had been excited to help Derrick so they...wait he volunteers to accompany Derrick to the town, dragging Tom on the way.

"Is it yer first time in America eh?" Tom whipped his head to face the Muggle man, looking from the rear-view mirror to see both men.

"America?!" Tom said leaning over and gripping the front passenger seat. Dumbledore yanked Tom back by his black long shirt he'd changed into before coming out, setting him back in his seat.

"It is."

"Great! We're thousands of miles away from England!" Tom exclaimed dryly, rubbing his face irritated.

"Yer weren't aware? Yer two act like yer pop out of nowhere."

"Believe me, you-"

Slap!

"Argh! Stop slapping my thigh!" Tom hissed, rubbing his thigh furiously.

"Stop being sarcastic."

Derrick chuckled while turning the wheel left. "You two look cute together."

Tom opened his mouth angrily but the feeling of Dumbledore's hand on his thigh once again shut him up completely and slump back into the chair, unable to say a word. So Lord Voldemort has a weakness after all.

Derrick pulled the car into the lot, along with the rest of the cars. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed in amusement as Muggles walk briskly in and out of many stores; one of them people came out pulling carts.

Derrick watched as they got out of the car, with his dark red polo shirt, and baggy blue jeans. Dumbledore smiled, adjusting his glasses clad with a maroon sweater Cynthia got him, blue tight jeans and his high heeled brown boots. Of course, Cynthia tried to push Dumbledore shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail but it was too short.

Tom on the other hand, was dressed in black trousers, a black tight T-shirt from their son spelling 'No Fear in red blue letters and black boots. "I need your help; can you do the grocery shopping?"

"Gladly," Dumbledore said.

"Perfect, now we can get out of here faster; I don't like leaving Cynthia all by herself," he exclaimed happily, "Here's the list and the money. I'll be over by the medic and making some deals to get more animals."

Dumbledore nodded and dragged Tom with him to the Supermarket. "Bloody fantastic! Now I get to spend time IN a Muggle supermarket WITH none other than you! This is definitely not my lucky day."

Dumbledore chuckled pulling the cart inside, as he had seemed the Muggles doing. "Try to relax and enjoy-"

Tom snorted, cutting Dumbledore's words. "I enjoy Muggle things? Jeez get a room Dumbledore."

They walked around the vegetables and fruits sections. Dumbledore every second would glance around, think deeply and looked back at the list. Tom rolled his eyes, while looking at the list from Dumbledore's side and wandered off.

Minutes later, Tom came, with two plastic bags of red round tomatoes and apples. He handed them over to Dumbledore, who took them curiously. "Why the transparent thing?"

"That's how you pick up these things," Tom said half sneering at the man.

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"Spare me," he said dryly and walked off to the fruit section. He snatched the plastic bag, irritated by the idea of shopping like a Muggle and began to pick up different sorts of fruits.

"Hello, there tiger," a woman said beside him. Tom jumped, terrified dropping the pears he was holding. The woman looked in her early twenties, clad in extremely short jeans, showing all her legs, tight V neck shirt, showing her upper creamy breasts and belly. Her brown hair was long and curly; her chocolate eyes gleamed lustily at him.

Hastily, he stepped back and picked up the pears, placing them back on the stand. The woman pressed closer to him, moving her broad hips in seduction. To be honest Tom was terrified, despite the fact she was a Muggle, but his insides they were screaming, freezing at her sudden closeness.

She fingered his jaw line, "Where do you come from?" Tom stepped back, trying not to trip with the stacks of displayed food.

"England," he managed to chock out. Another woman giggled, probably the brunette's friend.

"Oooh England! Show us your magnificent accent, tiger." His lips twitched and his blue eyes swept around the store. 'Where is Dumbledore when you need him?'

"I believe you're scaring my partner here," Dumbledore spoke from behind and Tom felt relieved; for once the old man did something he wanted him to do. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, being three and a half inches taller than Tom, and pulled him closer to him.

Tom found himself pulling the cart as far away from the women as he could and dragging Dumbledore in the process. "Oh my God!" one of the woman exclaimed, "They're gay!"

Tom rested his head on the cart's handle, stepping back a little. Dumbledore chuckled patting his back. "I saved your neck from American youngsters."

"This was a horrible idea. My reputation is doomed," he moaned, irritated.

"I never thought Lord Voldemort would be afraid of women," Dumbledore said mischievously. Tom glared up at him with his dark blue eyes.

"I'm not afraid!" he growled, "I'm disgusted with this situation."

"Then again, I can leave you with those two a-"Tom snatched the list from Dumbledore's hand and quickened his pace with the cart, anger rising within him. Of course, Tom Riddle wouldn't admit he preferred suffering wrapped in Dumbledore's arms rather than spending time with some ugly Mudblood.

Tom would help the older man pick up different kinds of meat written on the list by Cynthia knowing Tom had more knowledge than he does. Dumbledore would find many things curious and amusing.

"I can't understand Muggles; they sell the same thing with different names."

"That's how they make money, old fool," Tom said, "Different companies."

Of course, it was expected for Dumbledore to pick up flavored jelly beans; He was obsessed with them. "I'm impressed by Cynthia's handwriting," Dumbledore said admiring the woman's writing.

"Muggles have their own education," Tom snapped, "Of course none concerns magic."

"And you received that education?"

"Can we talk about something that does not concern my past," Tom stooped and added acidly, "In fact, no talking at all?"

"What amazes me is your knowledge on these things despite who you are."

"I am Lord Voldemort and will continue being Lord Voldemort despite the knowledge of Muggles due to my sick past."

"I'll need your help," Dumbledore said quietly, pulling the cart into the waiting lines of the cashiers. "I don't know how this Muggle money works."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You volunteered to help do this and don't know how to pay? You sure are hopeless," he said and snatched the money away from his hand.

Tom knew the money in his hands wasn't the same as England's Muggle money but the numbered marks at each corner spelling such numbers as 20, 5 and 10 Tom guessed it was the value of the greenish thick paper on his hands.

The woman began to mark the products, passing them on a red lightened scan much to Dumbledore's mild interest. A man at the end of the counter picked up the products and thrust them inside white plastics bags, and back into a new cart.

"Sixty nine bucks," she said. Tom counted the money and handed it over while the Muggle woman typed in some numbers and gave him back a large white ticket with one bill back.

"Muggle things amaze me every day," Dumbledore said as he pulled the cart out of the supermarket. Tom rolled his eyes at the old wizard as Derrick approached them.

"Wonderful, you finished the grocery shopping!"

Tom found himself wondering what he might tell his followers after finally getting back to England. 'I had this wonderful afternoon in a Muggle supermarket with Dumbledore,' he thought sarcastically.

'Yeah,' he snorted, making Dumbledore raise his eyebrow at him in amusement as he pulled the cart down to the old Mazda car.

"Things are becoming interesting," Dumbledore whispered under his breath, looking at Tom who was busy snorting at something he was thinking. "Definitely interesting."

TBC...

Notes: sniggers I can imagine them both at a supermarket! XD I hope you like it! Because Dumbledore has something up his sleeve and it will get out of control.

Next chapter: Tom discovers a new life form XD this is going to be soo funny!


	5. The human’s best friend

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex suck them both, leaving interesting results!

**Status:** BETAED thrnbrooke

'.....'-thoughts

"...."- dialogue

* * *

**Chapter Five: The human's best friend**

Dumbledore watched as Tom slumped into the kitchen chair table after dragging the plastic bags into the house. He saw the young man was sweating slightly, breathing a bit heavily.

It wasn't because Tom Riddle was weak to carry bags around. It was the fact the sun was extremely hot and the walk from the garage to the house is a very lengthy one. He himself felt sweat running down his back and temples.

They were now bound to empty every bag and put away all the food into their respective places. Derrick and Cynthia were busy feeding and cleaning the animal's stalls, pens and cages and had asked them to do the settling. Of course, Dumbledore was a man who will never say no to the sweetest help needed so he gladly acscepts, much to Tom's displease.

Tom knew he would eventually end up settling everything since the old wizard lacked knowledge of many Muggle facts and things, unlike himself. So there was Tom Riddle, slumping in a chair beginning to unpack everything. Who would have thought Lord Voldemort surviving like a mere simple Muggle, with absolutely not a simple trace of magic; his followers would go mad before he lets that get out.

But it was the raw reality, especially being stuck with the greatest wizard of all time, who happens to be taller and stronger than him in the meantime, Aldus Dumbledore, who is finding everything amusing. Is there something Dumbledore doesn't find amusing? I really think nothing.

Tom decided to work on settling the cans and preservative enclosed products that were kept on the lower shelves. The door bounced open and a large canine came swooping inside setting two enormous paws on Tom's chest, knocking him down to the floor.

Tom's eyes went wide like saucers as he yelped trying to shake the canine away. "Get it off me!"

Dumbledore managed to pull the canine away, laughing as he did so. Tom sat up, crawling away from the canine, his back hitting the counter of the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" he asked glaring at the laughing old wizard.

"Don't worry Tom, it's just a dog." The gray furred blue eyed dog looked at them and wagged his tail.

"Sorry," Derrick said entering the house sweating all over, followed by a fat old Golden Retriever and a healthy brown looking Labrador.

"Rudy is the youngest dog here at the farm. A healthy seven month old Siberian Husky," Derrick gestured to the dog that attacked Tom. "He tends to jump on people."

"And scare them to death," Tom mumbled.

"This is Amelia," he said to the Golden Retriever, "And this is Max," he finally said to the healthy calm Labrador dog. Derrick placed some metallic plates on the table. "Can you feed the dogs, while I finish with the horses?"

"Don't worry, Tom will feed them," Dumbledore said looking down at the terrified dark haired man, his eyes gleaming mischievously at him.

Derrick sighed and dashed out of the house. "I am definitely not feeding blasted canines!" Tom exclaimed looking at the dogs' wagging tails.

"Why not?"

"I definitely don't want to be their dinner!" Dumbledore laughed and thrust a large bag into his arms. The dogs wagged their tails excitedly waiting for their food.

"Dogs have their own food, Tom, don't be childish." Tom thrust the bag back at Dumbledore.

"They look dangerous."

"Tom," he said thrusting the bag back at him, "The **dogs** will not bite you, I'll make sure of it or is Lord Voldemort afraid of them?"

"I'm not," he growled and opened the bag and spread the small disgusted hard dog bites into the metallic plates. Timidly, he placed two of the plates down at the Golden Retriever and the Labrador, while Dumbledore watch in amusement.

The Siberian Husky knew better and tackled Tom again, startling him as he placed the plate down. Tom let out a piercing scream ad the dog bared his long white teeth at him.

Dumbledore laughed, tears running down his cheeks, as he knelt pushing the dog away that was trying to lick Tom's face. "You bloody bastard!" Tom exclaimed angrily.

"He was playing with you Tom." But Dumbledore couldn't stop laughing and angrily Tom knocked the older wizard down pinning him to the floor.

"You-" But Tom suddenly stopped, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks; both their erections touched. Dumbledore took the advantage and rolled over, now pinning the other man down.

"I what Tom?" Dumbledore said leaning over breathing on Tom's face but Tom was startled, shocked out of his mind. Dumbledore found Tom's trembling pouty lips rather devouring and brushed his lips against them sending shivers down Tom's spine.

It was a loud bark from Rudy that snapped them both from their trance. Pulling apart from each other and blushing furiously. Hastily, Dumbledore resumed his unpacking; ignoring the present fact he had just kissed Tom.

Tom on the other hand, had tremendous difficulty finding his balance after what happened. He looked at the other's man back, his blue eyes clouding. 'Did Dumbledore just kiss me?'

* * *

A week passed after the little incident, and the exchange of words between the two men became minimal. Derrick and Cynthia noticed the sudden change between them was completely worried about them. Tom who would usually yell and growl at the other man, making the other man laugh with amusement and sometimes they would end up fighting; slapping each other's hand away but the fights became rare which extremely concerned the old married couple.

Tom had started to wake up early in the morning, walk around the house and spend his time talking to Rudy who became fond of him and scratching his ears in affection. Dumbledore witnessed the scene and chuckled.

"Developing a friendship with man's best friend?" he asked. Tom stared at him dryly and continued scratching the dog's ear.

"At least," he finally said, "I can talk to the dog and not receive laughing cruelty."

His eyes stopped gleaming for a split second looking regretful for a moment. "Have I been harsh?"

"Have I been harsh?" Tom asked mocking him. "That's all you can say when you spend all day, finding things rather fascinating because you've got Lord Voldemort under your thumb?"

"Yo boys," Derrick called before Dumbledore could say anything much to Tom's relief,

"Do yer want to come down to town for a little drink?"

Tom Riddle couldn't bring himself to say no. Lord Voldemort usually drinks, after getting pissed off by his servant's lack of intelligence on assigned mission. Today, he was feeling in the mood.

"Why not?" he asked standing up and following Derrick.

"Yer coming Albus?" he asked the older man. He adjusted his glasses and followed after the other two men.

* * *

Tom and Albus curiously looked around. It was not exactly like the Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomstick but this Muggle bar was rather peaceful. There was flashing lights, people smoking, others playing with long stick on smooth tables. Some laughing, gulping their drinks hastily and playing god knows what.

Derrick called a rather weary, bartender as they sat down on the bar. "Bam!"

The bartender turned and his eyes filled with joy. "Hey Derrick, long time mate!" They shook hands and the bartender set some glasses down.

"Ya, here are some fellows, Tom and Albus, both got lost on the way here." The bartender ran his hand on his gray, untangled hair smiling at them.

"What do we say, the house pays!" Derrick laughed as Tom and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "What you two fellows want?"

"Scotch," Tom said.

"I'll settle with for some red wine."

"Fine taste you two have," Bam said grinning at them as they filled their glasses. "From England I presume?"

Tom drank his glass in one gulp, startling the bartender. "You sure have a hell of a lot of guts young man."

Derrick chuckled. "Yer two don't mind if I go fer a little while?"

When Derrick had gone off to do whatever it was he was doing, Dumbledore looked at the raven haired man drowning the glass in one gulp, his eyes watering as the hot thick liquid burned his throat. "Have I been hard?" he asked, swinging the red liquid in his glass curiously waiting for an answer.

Tom's eyes clouded for a split second with unusual emotions and self loathe. "I don't know," he finally said, looking at the empty glass.

Suddenly Tom felt something pinch his ass and jumped, looking at his side. "Hello there handsome."

A man in his late twenties smiled lustily at him with his bright violet eyes and brown curly hair. He was clad in a very tight black shirt with tight blue jeans and black Converse Shoes. Tom flinched as the man placed his hand on his forearm.

"How about a go eh?" he purred leaning closer.

Suddenly somebody pushed the man away from him. "You made the wrong move here gentleman," Dumbledore spoke; Tom noticed his eyes blazed with anger. Why would Dumbledore be angry?

Tom paled slightly, remembering the incident a week ago. Dumbledore tried to kiss him; could it mean Dumbledore was jealous?

"You okay?" Dumbledore asked titling his chin to look into his blue eyes.

"Shit!" Derrick cursed running towards them, "We have to go!" Derrick pushed them out and inside the car and raced off at high speed.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"A storm is coming! Shit I should have watched the news!" The sky darkened with thick grays clouds and heavy rain began to pour down.

"How can Muggles survive storms without magic?" Tom mumbled.

"Survival makes a human stronger, it can be either Muggles or wizards," Dumbledore pointed out.

* * *

As they arrived Cynthia was outside waiting for them, a red umbrella barely protecting her from the heavy cold rain. "Derrick!" she called, "I secured the animals!" They reached the entrance balcony when a painful howl echoed from the fields.

"Rudy is still out there!" Cynthia said to her husband, "He refused to come in." Tom's heart stopped as one word echoed in his mind.

Rudy...

"Tom what are you doing!?" Dumbledore called to the young raven haired man as he stepped back out into the heavy rain and ran down the darkened fields, "Tom come back here!"

But the raven haired man did not turn instead he almost slipped and managed to hold himself against a tree and continue running. Dumbledore felt his insides explode with worry for the young Lord.

"No!" Derrick exclaimed, holding Dumbledore inside. "You'll catch a cold!"

Cynthia busted out crying. "Oh Poor boy!" she wailed.

Dumbledore looked at the retreating back of Tom in the heavy cold rain. "You fool."

**TBC...**

* * *

Notes: XD yeah! Tom ran off! You'll not guess because of what. But let's wait until he realizes what he did. He's going to be soooooo shocked! I imagine Dumbledore saying **you fool** like Gandalf! XD


	6. The rescuer

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex sucks them both in, leaving interesting results!

**Status:** BETAED by thrnbrooke

'.....'-thoughts

"...."- dialogue

* * *

**Chapter Six: The rescuer**

It was in the middle of the heavy pounding cold rain that Tom stopped, realizing what he had just done. He looked down at his hands filled with the small cold droplets of rain. 'Did I just run off? To save Rudy?'

Tom found himself snorting. Why would he run off to save some pitiful dog's life? Not that he wouldn't miss the dog he spent hours talking to it but he can simply pick up another dog and...

A whimper nearby made him snap out of his thoughts. The dog was whimpering slightly, trying to crawl away from the deep hole filled with mud that the dog was stuck in, and every attempt to get out only helped to make him sink lower.

Tom hastily dropped to his knees in front of the dog that suddenly was glad for his presence. "Rudy," he said scratching the dog's ear. The dog licked his palm and whimpered.

He tried to pull the dog out but the rain was strong and heavy, putting the dog into an even more risky situation. Tom, for once was desperate to have his wand not for torture or to swing things his direction for his laziness but to save the dog, to get him out of there.

A thunderbolt stuck nearby them startling them both. Tom felt his thought dwell on Dumbledore's word: Survival makes a human stronger; it can be either be a Muggle or a wizard. If he can pull this dog out, them he can deal with living, fighting, and surviving without magic.

It was when Tom realized the meaning of saving a live; once you've grown used to having something you enjoy being with, nothing in the entire world can replace it, despite how similar things might look.

Angrily he stuck his hands inside the mud, reaching for the dog's hips and yanked him out violently. To his relief it worked and the dog came out free, unable to move his lower parts. Tom forced the dog over his shoulder and ran back down towards the house as the gray sky cracked, sending jolt of thunderbolts around.

He was finally reaching the balcony. Rudy feel off his shoulders and managed to drag himself off inside the house. Tom moved, sighing in relief as he saw the concern faces of the three people waiting for him. Suddenly, he felt his skin prickled and a warm electrifying feeling surround him.

The sky around him cracked loudly and something painful struck him in the back. He stooped breathing and started twitching, his bones cracking and his muscles contracting. Tom has never been under the Cruciatus curse but he guessed it was exactly like one and he desperately want to end it.

A scream came from Cynthia as the raven haired young man was struck by a lightning bolt. Derrick desperately tried to hold the older man back but Dumbledore pushed him away and ran after the injured man.

Tom gagged, as thousands of needles drilled into his bones and his flesh throbbed under the cold rain. He didn't know what really happened but the last thing he remembered was Dumbledore running towards him and slumping down into the old wizard's arms.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my-"

"Shhh, Cynthia calm down."

"Oh the poor boy!" she wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed, caressing the raven hair. "That was foolish Tom."

Tom stirred shocking the three people in the room. Everything around him felt cold. Dumbledore noticed the young man's lips turning purple, as he parted his lips and moaned out, "Cold."

"Oh my dear Lord!" Cynthia exclaimed relieved. Derrick held her tight as she burst out crying on his chest.

"Is he-?"

"He will be fine," Dumbledore said quietly rubbing the blankets around the other man's body. "He's only cold."

Derrick sighed and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore touched the pale man and felt that he was far worse than cold; he was freezing. "Merlin," Dumbledore exclaimed softly.

Tom felt somebody lifting him and removing his clothes as he shook his head, still moaning. Dumbledore sat behind the raven man, clad in only his trousers, and held him against his chest. Tom relaxed feeling the warmness on his back and two strong arms rubbing his shoulders, forearms, and chest.

He moaned, the room around him swirling. "Just relax," Dumbledore whispered in his ear. Tom couldn't bear the headache making his way throughout his head; he leaned back against the warmness finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, the sun blazing down into his eyes and the warmness still around him. He slowly forced his eyes open to found himself being held against a pale slim chest and two arms wrapped around his waist.

He rolled off the body underneath him, breaking the grip his waist; it was Dumbledore. Tom cursed; he's never seen the man so close. Closed pale eyelids, hiding the twinkling bright blue eyes, his face didn't show any sign of emotion it was totally relaxed as his shoulder length hair fell down the bed like a small curly curtain against the white blankets.

His chest moved up and down at each breath he took and the jeans he decided to wear were low cut, showing his bony hips and faint traces of hair leading down into the blue boxers the older man was wearing.

Tom blushed, realizing he was checking out his nemesis. He hastily rolled off the bed, placed some dried fresh trousers on and headed downstairs. Cynthia was startled to see him coming into the kitchen shielding his eyes from the burning sun.

"Oh my god Tom!" she said hurrying to the approaching young man. "Are you okay?" she asked touching his forehead and cheeks.

"I'm okay."

"It was foolish!" she whined, "You shouldn't have run like that, you scared us to death!"

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Where's Rudy?" he asked ignoring the previous question.

"He's recovering." Cynthia stopped noticing the ugly tattoo of a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Hastily Tom covered the mark with his other hand.

"What is that?" she asked horrified.

"It's a tattoo," he said shortly and stepped outside. He winced as the sun hit his light tanned skin.

"Tom!" Derrick exclaimed, sitting on one of the fallen trees. "Come, sit down. I'm so glad you're okay." Tom sat down the by other older Muggle man, still covering the ugly tattoo.

"It looks horrible," he murmured at the wreck the storm had made of the stables.

"Luckily the animals were safe," he said, his eyes gleaming sadly.

"Is there a way to repair the damage?"

Derrick looked down at the ground. "Nah, don't worry about it. You should worry about yourself; you almost got yourself killed."

"Believe me, there are worst things than death." Tom replied. Derrick chuckled, patting the raven haired man's shoulder.

"You have lots of guts in ya." Tom stood up, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I admire you," he whispered, his back turned at him. "I can't say why..."

* * *

Tom mumbled incoherent things as Dumbledore persuaded Derrick to let them help fix the stables. Of course, being smaller than the rest, Derrick assigned him to hammer nails while the older men cut and moved the trees off the field and prepared the wood to use for repairing the damage caused by the storm.

What brought Tom back to his usual snarling irritated mood was because he had to work the Muggle way just like he did in his younger years at the orphanage. He hated hammering; first because it was tiring and second because he usually end up hammering his fingers.

"I still hate him! Nothing changes the fact I still hate- FUCKINGBLOODYSALAZAR!" he roared holding him finger hopping around angrily.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said approaching the hopping man. Tom growled, picking up the hammer and throwing it at Dumbledore. Since he was busy hopping around, he missed the older man by ten inches.

"I hate this bloody mess you got us in!" Tom roared, holding his swollen finger.

"Let me see the finger," Dumbledore said softly.

"Get the hell away from me!" he warned, his blue eyes glaring at him. "Don't you even dare to touch me."

"Let me see it!" Dumbledore grasped Tom's wrist and looked at the ugly swollen finger, blood coming out from his nail.

"Looks horrible."

"Of course it does! I almost lost my finger doing this bloody Muggle work!"

"Don't be so dramatic Tom-"

"I'm not being dramatic!"

"Stop yelling; I'm not yelling at you."

"I hate-" But Tom never finished what he was about to say as Dumbledore pushed him against one of the stable's column and pressed his lips against him shutting him up completely...

**TBC...**

* * *

Notes: XD I'm evil! I'm so evil! XD Cliffhanger! XD Hope you like it! And yes, Tom is changing! 


	7. The Downfall of the Fearful Lord

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each other; that's when an unexpected vortex sucks in them both, leaving interesting results!

**Status:** BETAED by thrnbrooke

'.....'-thoughts

"...."- dialogue

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Downfall of the Fearful Lord **

"I hate-" But Tom never finished what he was about to say as Dumbledore pushed him against one of the stable's columns and pressed his lips against his shutting him up completely.

To be honest, Tom was torn between pushing the older man away and kissing him back. Of course his mind suddenly picked up the fact that he was still a fearful Dark Lord and the man pressing his lips against his is his mortal nemesis so therefore he shouldn't be expected to kiss the man back.

But the pressure of Dumbledore pressed against him and the way his hand wrapped around the young man's waist made him reconsider and slowly he parted his lips. It was getting quite interesting how Dumbledore slowly ran his tongue inside Tom's mouth when the sound of a bucket hitting the ground snapped them both from their delirious kissing session, pushing each other away.

"Did I interrupt something?" Derrick asked doubtful just having witnessed the scene between both men kissing.

"No," Dumbledore said quietly while adjusting his glasses.

"I was wondering if you could help me move the horses back to the new stable. Of course, if Tom here doesn't mind."

Tom hastily shook his head not able to speak the words. He silently watches how the old man walked off with Derrick into the horses' shelter during the storm. Tom felt his knees weaken and ignoring the throbbing pain from his finger he grasped the column hard, holding his weight, preventing him from slipping down to the ground.

'Dumbledore kissed me, and I respond to that kiss'; it was all Tom could think about. He knew his eyes and mind were swirling with never before felt emotions, clouding his reasons for his hate towards the older man.

'It was a kiss, a bloody kiss to shut me up. It was nothing emotional but why did I respond? Why did he kiss me-?'

"Tom are you all right boy?" Cynthia asked dropping her gardening tools, "You seem paler than usual."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the old woman with bright blue eyes and her blonde hair pushed into a bun. She smiled sweetly at him, like a concerned mother would and he felt himself relaxing his grip on the column.

"Oh my, what happened to your finger?" she asked terrified, hastily she pushed the younger man out of the stable and into the house for nursing.

"But-"

"Oh no you have a nasty swollen injury there." Tom sighed in defeat and let the lady drag him inside and tend his finger.

For the rest of the day Tom spent his time gazing blankly out of the window of his room, thinking about the event that had occurred hours ago. He would curse himself mentally by his sudden lack of self pride by dwelling on his own feelings, feeling he shut down years ago.

Yes, Tom Riddle years before he turned into the Great Dark Lord he shut every kind of emotion out, forbid himself to sink as low as a human being. He taught himself fear was a principal tool for the Path into the Dark Arts. Fear leads to anger, pure anger that little by little turn into blinding hate, numbing all your existing emotions until the final task came in: suffering. Anyone who was able to reach this awful level was somebody capable of killing, surviving and stand up for the worst paths into the Dark arts; Tom made it to the tops.

He knew he did since they day he slaughtered his own father to death as terrible hate and agony blinded him, feeling himself overwhelmed but still empty. He needed more blood, more suffering more spilled torture and the great idea was formed: Getting rid of every Mudblood.

This was the reason Tom hated the idea of being with Dumbledore. He hated it over and over again. Dumbledore was a man full of willpower and capable of changing people, making them feel what they really despised the most. He always thought of Dumbledore as a man who always found his way in even the darkest deeps circle and wandered with a dim light, slowly opening somebody's mind, with just a stare and his twinkling amusement in his blue eyes but he never thought Dumbledore would use himself to achieve this.

He knew all of this had affected him completely. He was dwelling, doubting his own powers by the mere cause of Dumbledore getting under his skin, brushing lips and swirling dozens of unknown emotions inside his mind.

The door opened, but he didn't dare to look at the blue twinkling eyes as he looked down at the white blankets covering the old bed. He knew he could meet his doom in them; completely crumble what was left of the Great Lord. So Tom stared off into the sun settling down under the pale orange clouds, ignoring the sound of running water in the bathroom.

Minutes later, Dumbledore came out of the bathroom noticing Tom exactly in the same position he was when in as he entered the room. "Tom, are you feeling all right?"

Tom shuddered at the warm concerned voice of the wizard. Slowly the older wizard sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone," he mumbled but Dumbledore whirled him to face him.

Tom stared off into the blue eyes of the wizard feeling those eyes prickling into his soul. "You're afraid."

Tom looked away but the wizard held his chin firmly. "You're afraid to face what you are now. Afraid to feel, to open your heart and lose all your self pride from what was once Lord Voldemort."

Tom narrowed his eyes as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his nemesis. Being young isn't helping matters. He was still in his twenties, hormones kicking and any kind of touch and friction would send jolts of pure pleasure into certain parts; things, he refused to experience but he knew he couldn't avoid all these feelings now. They were here and it would take time to shut them out again. There was one way to clear up all this doubtfulness...

Tom finally gave in...

The other man was close to him, and seeing Tom's eyes flicking into defeat was causing quite a jolting pleasure all around his body. Tentatively, he pushed the raven haired man down softly leaning onto his chest, creating a warm impact for both of them and lustily brushed his lips against those pouty lips.

Tom parted his lips feeling the warm wet tongue of the wizard slowly tasting the inside of his mouth. A moan escaped his throat as both their tongues met in a dancing circling passionate effect, exciting both wizards. He didn't know what lured him to do it but his hands wrapped around the older man's neck deepening the kiss.

Dumbledore broke the kiss while trailing wet soft kisses down his throat and neck. Tom found himself titling his head, exposing and giving access to the wizard. He felt Dumbledore's hands roaming everywhere his chest, his nipples, his abs and broad hips.

He moaned under each touch and teasing he received from the wizard, a bundling friction growing between them. He bucked his hips feeling the throbbing desperate sensation to feel something against his groin. Dumbledore moaned at his sudden move and let the towel around his waist fall down to the bed.

Tom thrust his fingers in the soft brown hair of Dumbledore as the other man unzipped his trousers and took off his boxers. They were finally lying naked as the night fell around them like dropping blanket onto a smooth starry bed. Dumbledore looked up at him, his bright blue eyes shining lustily.

"Do you want this? Are you willing to give up yourself?" Tom nodded knowing what the older man meant; he never touched a woman, he never pleased himself sexually so therefore he was giving up his virginity to his own nemesis.

At the moment Tom didn't mind; he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Dumbledore's waist giving the older man a clear entrance. He felt trickles of sweat sliding down his forehead as slowly, painfully Dumbledore prepared him.

Dumbledore was a tender man when it comes to such things, instead of many other who would only please themselves and not care about the one being fucked, Dumbledore entered slowly, stopping at each sharp breath Tom took and the whining gritted teeth expression he did at every movement.

It was when after minutes of settling and sharp ragged breaths that Dumbledore finally moved slowly in and out until Tom was ready for something severe. Tom moaned, digging his nails into the pale skin of his shoulder whispering hoarsely, "Faster."

Dumbledore did move under every little movement and command Tom gave. They were gasping, breathing heavily, mustering all their strength in every slightly move. His throat vibrated with grumpy pushing sounds until both man, with sharp intake of breath, climaxed collapsing into the bed, sweating, their eyelids almost closing.

Dumbledore softly ran his hand over Tom's chest after rolling off him. "What do you think?"

"I finally found what I was looking for," he mumbled realizing that for once in his fifty years of becoming Lord Voldemort, he felt complete, filled. Dumbledore fingered his lips smiling slightly.

"I'm happy." With a soft kiss on the forearm marked with the ugly mark from the man who filled him, Tom drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Weeks flew by and Dumbledore and Tom developed a strong relationship. Is not like Tom would suddenly wake up giggling like a school girl, smiling stupidly at the mere thought of feeling; No, they would sit at night, enjoying each other's company, letting the silence fill their mind until finally catching some sleep.

Derrick and Cynthia noticed the changes between the two as Tom stopped bickering with the old man and instead spent some time with the older wizard outside, talking to him quietly as he would steal kisses from the pouty lips and they were glad about it.

But the thought of coming back to England troubled Tom. He knew that getting back to England might change this new experience and force him back to his old pitiful self of being Lord Voldemort and his ordering his servants around and to his shocking displeasure it scared him.

Dumbledore would hold him tight, smooth his back and whisper soft words into his ears. He didn't want the young wan to worry on what might happen but for what is happening between them but even the greatest wizard had his own fears.

It was on a serenely, starless night that a stumbling hissing sound woke them up.

"Watch it Avery!"

Tom was suddenly seized with fear as he heard one of his servants hissing out the name but of course he didn't let his emotions show. Dumbledore was fast, he took hold of the raven's shoulder as they sat up.

"Listen," Dumbledore said softly, "You will go out there and act as normal as possible. Keep them believing you're still the same."

"But-"

"Your future lies in your own hands, only you can choose what you really want."

Tom knew this was the end of the strong relationship he had made with the strong wizard. He had never shown anything more than his nasty feelings but he knew it was the end. Hastily, he pulled the older wizard into a searing passionate kiss.

Dumbledore gave in, rubbing the raven's shoulder softly, giving everything he had into that kiss. He did not want to care when the older wizard broke the kiss and handed him his wand but he leaned into the bare pale chest, holding on for dear life.

"You have to, Tom."

He held back the tears he surely knew were threatening to escape. He was not weak; he will not show he was weak. His dark blue eyes drowned into the twinkling bright blue eyes as Dumbledore slowly kissed his forehead.

"Will you be okay?" Tom asked standing up from the bed.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will be fine my child, it is only a matter of time before they find me."

Tom leaned over and stole a kiss from the older wizard and picked up the cloak and his robes pulling them on. Turning, he opened the door and closed it behind him not looking at the sad blue eyes. For a moment Tom leaned against the door for support as his knees weakened and his mind ached for the sudden lost of the warmness.

A wet snout touched his fingers startling him slightly. "Rudy..." The dog whimpered lowering his tail. "I'm going to miss you."

Tom slowly regained his composure, blocking any emotion that might shine in his blue eyes. Wand in his hand and tightening the cloak around him, Tom Riddle stepped into the glimmering moonlight as the new younger looking Lord Voldemort.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Notes: XD yay! Hope you liked it and yes, Tom changed and he realized lots of thing just wait and find out. I told you it was going to be OOC.


	8. The Truth Behind Lord Voldemort

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each others; that's when an unexpected vortex suck them both, leaving interesting results!

**Status:** UNBETAED

'...'-thoughts

"..."- dialogue

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The truth behind Lord Voldemort**

One week later...

He sighed resting his head on his hands as he sat at the edge of the king size bed, his black robes lying around him like black blankets. He felt the door opened; some entered briskly and announced his presence.

"Here it is my Lord."

Tom looked up at the blond aristocrat wizard by the name of Lucius Malfoy, handing down a roll of old parchments. His silver eyes narrowed timidly at Tom as he snatched the parchment out of his pale fingers and unfold them.

It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, and the first line of the newspaper tightened his throat.

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, BACK AND HEALTHY**_

He scanned the page until it stopped on the picture of the older wizards looking as younger as he used to a week ago. So Dumbledore decided to stay young...

A fake cough from Lucius snapped him and aware him that the blonde wizards was still there. Glaring up, he dismissed the wizards and lay down on the bed, flat on his back.

Tom, for the pass days had been doing severe thinking after the incident with the old man. Not only did Dumbledore managed to open his mind to such feeling and gave up his virginity but the older wizard had cleared Tom's mind for his lack of attention on his won mistakes.

That was when Tom wondered what was good to be a fearful all-powerful Dark Lord. What purpose he might gain? That he could scare people easily? Have total domination for what? Even be all-powerful can bore the bearer itself.

He though about his supposed ideals for being Lord Voldemort one of them involving the elimination of Muggles from their community. At first Tom found it fascinating but now, after all the experiences he lived, he realized it was absurd. Not only the fact they don't understand us but for the cause of his sick past.

So he was going to slaughter every Muggle because his father didn't accept him nor his mother? Tom found his father's reaction quite simple at the moment. It was the same reaction a wizard would do if he suddenly knew he was married to a Muggle, and not able to do a single spell.

It was quite obvious Muggles will never understand wizards if the Wizards don't understand them. Everything was vise-versa; both a different world. Muggles aren't raised to know the fact you can make things pop and fly any direction you want, it was obvious for them to be scare at something the aren't accustomed to see every day.

And Tom reconsider, finally realizing it would be horrible to take revenge on innocent people by the cause of his past. He stopped the attacks, he stopped the plans and his followers were getting worried their Dark Lord might had been affected by something horrible.

Tom snorted, he now seem to find all this situation amusing; he finally noticed, being the great Dark Lord of high ranks was not the greatest feeling nor position he want at the moment. Tom had the opportunity to feel things, things that were once strange to him that slowly he developed into common thing for his own live. He discovered that these mutual strange feeling is what weaken even the darkest fearful being because it can change them, destroy the wall he had build around him, his mask of indifference.

His followers found a cure, to bring him back to his usual form, the form that turned him into a heartless pitiful bastard. He was torn between drinking the potion and refusing the change completely but he knew something has to be made, fast.

So finally Tom decided, that this was the time, Lord Voldemort met his total downfall.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly yet sadly at the students walking around him on the corridors, stopping to look at their headmaster in shock; Dumbledore was a hundred and ten years younger, and refused to become older again.

Harry Potter was glad, relieved to see the old man back after seeing him being suck into the swirling black-silver vortex. His friends, Hermione Granger and Rom Weasley were glad as well to have their headmaster back, and into the Order of the Phoenix. So not all hopes are lost...

But Dumbledore was acting strange. He refused to attack any of Voldemort's troop by surprise as Severus Snape and Remus Lupin plotted. He scratched the idea, pointing to be foolish.

The truth was Dumbledore didn't want to hurt his Tom in any way, and Tom was exactly doing the same, not attacking. The war was idle and the Ministry had grown desperate to end the war faster and continue with their common lives but... Dumbledore couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to flick a finger on Lord Voldemort. Not on Tom Riddle.

Harry found it strange to suddenly hear the old wizard (well half older) calling Voldemort Tom, especially on a way a friend would call him Har. It made Harry Potter wonder... did Dumbledore ended up with Voldemort all those missing days?

The older wizard usually spend time; staring out of the window of his office, into the green bright fields of the Hogwarts ground, drinking his tea, as Fawkes tilted his head, wanting to be scratch. Minerva would barge in angrily about some students breaking rules and Snape bickering about the bloody Gryffindors and the wizard would only nod, keep starring out the window and dismissed them out of his office.

Something went wrong... and Harry knew it has something to do with Lord Voldemort...

* * *

Tom couldn't help but grin, as he entered the ministry of Magic freely, with out throwing a fight of deadly curses at everyone who attempt to stop him. He was still young and Dumbledore obviously did not spilled a word of his new looks; he was glad, completely glad. Everything was going as planned.

He looked around the very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them.

Every few seconds, as usual, a witch or wizard would emerge from one of left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the end of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

He joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers of who were carrying tottering piles of parchment, briefcases, still others reading the Daily Prophet as they walk. He stopped on the fountain with the same smudged sign beside it, remembering the meeting with his Death Eaters fellows. He could stop sniggering at their shocked faces as Lord Voldemort free them, off any charges, blasting the ugly mark off their forearm. Most of them thanks him, others begged and asked the reason why he did it.

"Simple, Lord Voldemort is gone, he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Voldemort was no match against the older wizard."

He dismissed many; remind him of the pureness of the bloodlines to be keep and the approval of Muggles into their world; How they might understand us if we understand them.

Tom laughed softly bumping and making his way to the golden gates towards a desk on the left, with a sign spelling SECURITY. There was small protest from other wizards waiting on the security line as he made it to the desk.

A grumpy fat curly brown haired witch glared down at him. "You're supposed to take turns."

Tom ignored the lady's comment and smiled charmingly at her. "Call the Minister."

"I'm sorry, but you have to take a signed date first to see him." Tom slammed his fist down the desk, not breaking the fake smile and once again said,

"Call the Minister."

"Security," the witch called quietly as two wizards made their way towards him.

It was when Tom patience reached its limit. He whipped his wand out pointing it at the witch's forehead. "Call the fucking minister NOW!" he bellowed.

With the snap of his fingers five tall white masked figures popped in, startling everyone. People screamed and backend away as the stood behind the raven young man.

"Tell him Lord Voldemort is here."

Many workers stopped drawing their wands out. The figures around 'Lord Voldemort' scattered pointing long polished wand back. Tom smirked, placing his wand on the floor, kicking it slightly until it rolled feet away from him.

"I am not capable of wandless magic," he said softly, "Boys you can go," he gestured to the black tall figures, slowly popping away.

"Now, "he said looking around, "Bring me the Minister of Magic."

* * *

Dumbledore's heart was pounding hard on his ribcage almost busting out of them as he received an owl from Cornelius Fudge;

_Voldemort is here, come._

It was written on shaky handwriting and that worry Dumbledore not only for the minister himself but what foolish ideas Tom might be planning. He didn't think twice; he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder shouting, "Minister of Magic," on top of his lugs...

* * *

"You called?" Dumbledore said, slowly opening the Minister's door office. Cornelius Fudge looked paler than usual; nodding slightly, he pointed at the corner of his office. Tom was tied against a wooden chair his head resting back, rocking the chair backwards and forward.

He was still the same, soft untangled raven hair, light tanned skin and dark blue eyes, clad on his black robes and long silky cloak. "He will be send to Azkaban after this."

Dumbledore's heart tightened. "I believe it is very unmannered not to let a man speak for his rights." Tom's head snapped at the soft voice and smile weakly at the older wizard.

"Dumbledore! He's Voldemort!"

"Are you sure?" Fudge looked taken aback at this question. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well he claimed so to be."

"A small portion of Veritaseum wouldn't hurt me Minister," Tom said lazily from his chair. Fudge glared at the man and handed Dumbledore a vial with a clear liquid.

"I suggest you do it."

"Oh yes," Tom started, "Do it Minister, and unfold the truth behind Lord Voldemort."

Angrily, the Minister pulled the young man mouth open and slipped two single drops. Tom shook his head and glared at the Minister's harsh move as his dark blue eyes swirled with uneasy emotion.

Fudge conjured a chair and sat in front of Tom. "Who are you?"

"Lord Voldemort, but I prefer to be known as Tom Riddle."

"What is your purpose here?"

"To clear all my servants name and receive the penalty of them."

"What were your ideals?"

"Kill the Muggle by the cause of my childhood past."

"Why did you offered to be caught?"

"It is time Lord Voldemort realize he no match against Albus Dumbledore." Fudge whirled to face the old man; confused.

"We were you these last weeks?"

"On America with Dumbledore." Fudge slumped back into his chair looking shocked.

"What did you two do?"

"We had sex," Tom said, blushing furiously, biting his lips at the process. "And help some Muggles."

"Dear Merlin!" Fudge exclaimed looking between both wizards. "Is this true Dumbledore?" But a simple look at Dumbledore's flustered cheeks was all the answer he needed.

"Why did you come back?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling beside the minister. Tom's eyes gleamed with joy.

"You," he said softly, "I can't stop thinking about you."

"What!" Fudge exclaimed startled. "You-"

"Never thought of Tom Riddle falling in love? I can, you know," Tom snapped at the man, "I am a man capable of feel as much as you do."

"You love Dumbledore!"

"Yes, I do, is there a problem with that?" Dumbledore chuckled, his bright blue eyes gleaming with uneasy tears.

"Do you find him guilty?" Dumbledore asked, his hand resting on Tom's thigh...

Fudge opened his mouth...

TBC...

* * *

Notes: Yay! Bittersweet is concluding on next chapter. THE FINAL CHAPTER! XDDDDDDD

* * *

Liliz Black©2005


	9. The DumbledoreRiddle Life

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author**: Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** During the war, Voldemort and Dumbledore face each others; that's when an unexpected vortex suck them both, leaving interesting results!

**Status:** UNBETAED

'...'-thoughts

"..."- dialogue

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Dumbledore-Riddle Life**

Fudge opened his mouth. "He's Voldemort, Dumbledore. He slaughtered and killed many people. Just because he suddenly loves you I- well I'll let him free."

"I can pay a punishment," Tom said, "For lifetime, just like I would on Azkaban."

"Mr. Riddle has a point," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know, Dumbledore. If the wizardry world finds about me letting free Voldemort they will demand-"

"-A new minister. Yes I know Fudge that does get you concern but what if you announce he was let under my custody for lifetime into community labors."

"Community labors?" Tom suddenly exclaimed. Dumbledore stomped on his foot making the raven man shut immediately.

Fudge seems thoughtful for a minute. "Community labor for both wizardry and Muggle like?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well if it that way, then I guess I'll let him free if you take complete responsibility for his actions."

"Don't worry I will," he said bowing.

"I trust in you Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes tinkling as he unfasten Tom from the chair. After leaving the Minister office and talking Tom's wand, Tom turned to face the older wizard and hissed acidly.

"Community labors? Are you crazy?" But Dumbledore slammed him against the wall and devoured his mouth. Tom hastily gave in, parting his lips and exploring the other man's mouth. Dumbledore broke the kiss receiving a groan from Tom.

"Be Lucky you're not on Azkaban and you followers as well."

* * *

Two Years later... 

Tom slammed the door shut behind him, his hair completed untangled and messier than ever, gritting his teeth at the smiling wizard sitting on the cozy sofa.

"How was your day?"

"Dreadful," he mumbled slumping into the bed. Dumbledore smiled at his lover and made his way to the bed. He lay on top the other man's back and began to massage his shoulders.

Tom seems to relax and moaned at the touch. "How was your day?"

"The kids didn't stop squealing."

Tom Riddle after finally giving up on the Second war has become a help for many orphan kids around the Muggle world. Since Dumbledore offered he will be working of community labors he chooses orphans. Don't ask him why.

But the first time he arrived at the first Muggle orphan as a magician, the kids were thrilled for him to cast his magic upon them and he quite feel wanted. Little by little he developed a relationship with the orphan children telling them endless tale of his childhood as a orphan as well, avoiding the painful and awful memories.

Tom's fame for inspiring many orphans grew around England fast. He was requested for many orphan activities and Tom was finally feeling glad with it. He spent time sitting with the children telling him tales of a hidden magical world where people flying on broomstick and play games up in the air with bats and hoops; How magic enchant every corner moving everything, changing every inch of the world.

Kids from many orphans would ask him to teach him tricks, show them the magical abilities from the world Tom supposedly come from. Dumbledore once volunteered to accompany Tom into the orphan and show the kids the famous Berty Botts's Every Flavored Beans clad with his blue robes, impressing many kids.

The Ministry was shocked for Tom's soft introduction of their magical world to the new generation of Muggles and how lightly these people took it. Tom wasn't exactly planning that he found out the kid's mind extend farther than an adults mind into where they drown with the dreams of performing magic and being powerful wizards.

Why Tom want to be the Dark Lord if he's the most powerful wizards for every Muggle he met?

"You must be tire," Dumbledore murmured softly, leaning over and nibbling Tom's earlobe.

The raven hair man moaned turning beneath the older wizard and pulling him down into a searing passionate kiss. Their hands roamed everywhere; unfasten, ripping, exposing skin for their delighted touching.

Dumbledore took the advantage as he trailed down, kissing the raven's chest and slipping his hands inside his trousers. Tom moaned taking a sharp breath as Dumbledore shrugged all his clothes off, freeing his straight, throbbing erection.

Dumbledore took him whole, much to Tom's delight and began to move his mouth up and down exciting the other man. Tom's finger reached for Dumbledore's hair as he bucked his hips, trusting his erection further into Dumbledore's hot mouth.

"Merlin, this is- oh yes," he panted as Dumbledore continue his job, now running his tongue up and down his cock. Dumbledore felt himself going harder, at Tom's load moan and begs.

He suck the tip of the raven haired man's cock before letting go, earning a frown from him. "Why did you stop?"

He crawled back to kissed his lover and chuckled at his frowning face. "I have every right to excite myself, am I?"

A grin broke on Tom's lips as he rolled over pushing the older man beneath him. "Oh yes you do." Tom ripped the other man's robes off leaving them completely naked. He sucked and kissed the tip of the man's cock thinking of a better way to excite him.

Dumbledore felt himself moaning as Tom draw his knees on his shoulders and thrust to fingers inside. "You like this, hmm?" Dumbledore nodded urging the young man to move his finger faster. Tom smirked; he loved to have him this way. With his two fingers he made scissor-thrust inside the man making him buck his hips violently.

Tom removed his finger only to be replace by something bigger and straight startling Dumbledore. Tom gripped Dumbledore's thigh as he leveled with him, the older man's knees on his shoulders.

"Are you sure Tom?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes full of desire.

"Why not? I'm usually the one being fucked up, why not you?" Dumbledore chuckled and gestured him to continue. Tom would moan as Dumbledore close his eyes in ecstasy, gasping for breathe at every thrust.

"You're so-"

"Delicious?"

"Far better," Dumbledore gasped out, "Faster." Tom speed up, mustering all his strength, slamming hard against him. After moans, bites, and ragged breaths Tom came inside Dumbledore, gritting his teeth as same the older man climax on his stomach. Tom slumped down on top Dumbledore, who wrapped his arms around him.

He rest his head on Dumbledore's shoulder as the older man caress his raven hair. "Now tell me, what happened to Potter?" he mumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "He married Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius's son?"

"Yes. After you stopped the war, Draco took the change and date Harry without anyone getting suspicious."

"I never thought Potter would be gay."

"And you aren't?" Tom slapped Dumbledore on his chest. "You are Tom!"

"And his friends?" He said ignoring the older man's comment.

"Both married. It was expected for Weasley to fall all over Miss Granger, she's a smart witch; one of the best."

"And Severus?"

"He's dating both Remus and Lucius."

"Remus, the werewolf?" Dumbledore nodded as he kissed the man's mop of raven hair.

"I knew Severus have the kinks to date two exiting man: a werewolf and a half Veela."

The room became silent for few minutes as they enjoy each others company, still naked, wrapped in each other's arms. "Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"If I ask you to marry me, will you accept?" Tom snorted and pushed himself away from the pale man to look into his bright blue eyes.

"Admit it, Albus; I'm the first one to get into your pants."

"I should say the same thing for you Tom." A smirked broke in Dumbledore's lips as the raven hair man blushed and buried his head on Dumbledore's neck.

"Bastard," he mumbled. Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Still, I don't think Dumbledore-Riddle would sound bad."

Dumbledore grinned pulling the other man closer. "Not at all Tom, Not at all."

THE END

* * *

Notes: XDDDDDDDDDD yay! I bet you didn't like it! It's too fluff! Too much happy things! XD but hey, people can change, then again, we're talking about Voldemort! But I enjoyed writing this! Oh yes!

* * *

Liliz Black ©2005


End file.
